Meet the Infernites/Transcript
When Zorch is bored and Flain thinks he's the leader, the Infernites have an intense competition to see who the true leader of the Infernites is. ---- (Zorch throws his magazine on the ground) Zorch: Guys, I'M SO BORED! We need to do something! (The Infernites are lying down on chairs, reading magazines) Vulk: How about we Max? Zorch: No, that's getting boring, too! Flain: How about we ride on lava slides with Seismo? Yeah, let's do that. My decision, I'm the leader. (Zorch stands up and Vulk puts down his magazine, standing up as well) Vulk and Zorch: WHAT! THAT IS NOT TRUE! Flain: Uh-huh! Vulk and Zorch: Nuh-uh! Flain: Uh-huh! Vulk and Zorch: Nuh-uh! Flain: Uh-h--wait, so if Zorch is so bored and you two don't think I'm the leader, how about we have a contest to see who the true leader is? Vulk and Zorch: I accept your challenge! (Vulk and Zorch look at each other with dirty looks) Vulk and Zorch: Stop talking at the same time as me! Vulk and Zorch: UGH! (Flain gets annoyed with them) Flain: MAN, LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH! Oh, heh-heh, I even sound like a leader. I am SO gonna win this! Vulk: I'll be the leader! Flain: Uh, I'm obviously the leader, dude. Vulk: We didn't even start the contest! Flain: I'm probably gonna win thou- Zorch: JUST START THE CONTEST! Ooh, leader Zorch! (Zorch smiles) (A purple background with big, yellow, bolded letters say "Round 1!". A background voice says "Running!") (Zorch, Vulk, and Flain run. Flain is winning at first, but them Zorch runs about 5 times the speed of him. Zorch completes all 5 laps in about 6 seconds, making him the winner.) (A purple background with big, yellow, bolded letters say "Round 2!". A background voice says "Punching!") (Zorch punches the sandbag resembling Major Nixel, but doesn't get much sand out. Flain punches a different one, getting a bit more sand out than Zorch. Angered, Flain walks away. Vulk punches the bag, and completely melts it, getting rid of all of the sand. Therefore, Vulk wins.) (A purple background with big, yellow, bolded letters say "Round 3!". A background voice says "Lighting Candles!") (Vulk tries lighting the candle, but his fiery hands don't have actual fire on them, but instead intense heat, so it doesn't light. Zorch tries with his back, and it makes a small flame, but that's all. Flain uses his head, and is makes a big, large, flame, making Flain the winner.) (A purple background with big, yellow, bolded letters say "Round 4!". A background voice says "Most Powerful Fire!") (Zorch blasts fire at the Major Nixel sandbag again, and burns a little bit of it. Then, Vulk touches it, burning almost all of the bag. Flain, scared and enraged that he might not win, blasts a powerful flame, burning the entire sandbag, making him get 2 points.) (Zorch and Vulk slightly jealously but happily put the fire crown on Flain head, making Flain the official leader of the tribe.) Zorch: Nice job, dude! You really made this day fun! Vulk: Yeah, nice job! Flain: Heh, thanks. But Zorch, I get to do the I Told You So Dance in your face because I won and you lost! (Flain makes a creepy smile, and Zorch moans. Then, Flain is seen doing a silly dance in front of Zorch.) Category:Fanon Mixels Stories Category:Media Starring Flain Category:Media Starring Vulk Category:Media Starring Zorch Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon